Interfering with destiny
by Cloaked In Shadows
Summary: Awakening as their spouse, something has caused Anakin and Padmé to switch bodies. (2/19/16 Sorry I took a crazy long time, I plan to continue this with more chapters soon)
1. Chapter 1

_Amidst a typical senate hearing, Padmé is touching herself beginning to panic. __Curiously she is using her fingers to trace the outline of her face as another Senator notices something is visibly wrong with her behavior._

_Muttering a few words to herself, __Padmé becomes more upset surprising her to speak in her own voice. __Padmé keeps talking to herself st__arting to hyperventilate._

Senator Bail Organa: What's the matter Senator Amidala? You seem distraught. Shall I ask for a recess to reconvene this to a later date?

Padmé: _Senator Amidala_? _No_, what's happened? I can't feel her presence anymore! _No_, if _I'm_ her, then where is she? I _need_ to feel her!

Bail Organa: Is it your pregnancy making you sad? I'm here to help you anyway I can Senator Amidala. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you.

Padmé: _I'm_ pregnant from _myself_ and my visions of the child birth is terrifying! *_Padmé gently touches her stomach holding life_*

Bail Organa: Give me your hand, I'll help you up so you can recompose yourself.

_Ignoring the Senator's hand, __Padmé tries to get up from the Senate seat herself, but being pregnant proves even this is now a complication as she falls into her seat._

_Emotional and full of frustration, __Padmé slaps Bail Organa's hand away as she tries again to get up and this time she is successful._

Bail Organa: I only wanted to help, you are clearly not your diplomatic self today.

_Further paying no attention to Senator Organa, __Padmé leaves walking down a fancy hall to an elevator going to her apartment on an upper floor of the Senate building._

_Opening her apartment door, __Padmé quickly__ locks it behind her and walks toward a mirror, Padmé stares into the reflection of her own vibrant brown eyes, the same eyes she fell in love with of her wife. These are now the eyes she uses to see out of._

_Reaching behind to feel her long curly brunette hair cascading down her back. Padmé nods her head back and forth feeling her hair swish across from side to side._

_Bringing her hair in front of her face, she stares in bewilderment at having Padmé's hair. Following __Padmé's hair down, her slender hand feels her silky gown making contact with her breasts. Cupping her breasts startles her as she refocuses._

Padmé: I need to find out where Padmé's soul is, this is so frustrating without the use of the force! _I'm_ in her body, but I need to know where her essence I've grown so accustomed to feeling is!

_Moments pass as __Padmé paces in circles soon tiring her pregnant body. Carefully sitting down, __Padmé stretches her smooth legs extending them on her couch._

_Taking off __Padmé's shoes feels almost too good to be true as she places her smooth bare feet back on the couch. Curling her toes, she stretches her whole body._

_Night falls on the Coruscant apartment as Padmé falls asleep from exhaustion on the couch peacefully laying her head on her manicured hand. _

_On the landing bay outside, Anakin lands his yellow interceptor starship before quickly entering the couple's high rise loft. It startles him yet puts him at ease to see __Padmé sleeping, although it's surreal to see his former female body from this perspective._

_Gently holding under Padmé's knees and lower back, Anakin lifts and carries Padmé to their bed. Placing her carefully on the mattress, Anakin lightheartedly runs fingers through Padmé's long brunette hair as she opens her __radiant__ brown eyes._

Padmé: Padmé? Is that you in my body? I don't have access to the force anymore.

Anakin: It is I, I'm here Ani. I had no idea the force is _this_ strong in you. The force is unlike anything I've ever imagined! I'm lucky I haven't lost my mind so far!

Padmé: Well I was born with the force, so I never knew life without it until now. To be force blind is overwhelming. My most valuable sense is gone, I mean well you have it.

Anakin: How did _this_ happen Ani? _Us trading lives._ One moment I'm at a senate meeting, the next I'm in my husband's body not knowing how to answer Obi-Wan.

Padmé: Oh no, what did you do Padmé? We were in the middle of a mission and Obi-Wan was already complaining I wasn't listening enough.

Anakin: I did what any reasonable wife suddenly waking in their force sensitive husband's body would do. I started screaming unfortunately unable to control the force in front of Obi-Wan before flying here to my apartment.

Padmé: _I'm never going to make it as master on the Jedi consul._

_To be continued..._

_Usual disclaimer stuff_

_If this is bad, feel free to say so, I'm still learning the very basics of story telling haha, I have a story on my mind and wanted to share it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Coruscant -__ Padmé's Apartment - Night_

_Unique barely describes how odd it is f__or the couple to observe their former body inhabited by their_ spouse's_ soul. Both constantly_ reminded_ of their current anatomy with their every move._

_Holding his gloved mechanical hand to his forehead, Anakin tries to calm his mind from not only having a very male body, but from the sheer intensity of the force, feeling connected to everything is exhilarating._

_Staggeringly Padmé __rises from their bed to stand up, as well as to look up to the taller Anakin. She feels awkward being the smaller wife walking with Padmé's womanly hips as well as wearing an elegant gown over her bosoms she keeps taking peaks at._

Padmé: _Being you_ makes me shorter than I expected, I'm not used to looking up to you Padmé. I've seen myself as a Jedi on holograms before, but _nothing_ like this.

Anakin: _This_ is so strange Ani, I can _feel_ your essence! Even though _you_ are the woman I've seen in a mirror my whole life, I _know you're _in there. This is incredible, I mean _I'm_ technically a _Jedi_!

Padmé: _Hold on_, being a Jedi is more than just a body, from an early age the Jedi academy abducts force sensitive younglings to mold and do their bidding in all areas of focus _including _the force.

Anakin: I know, _I know_, you've told me more times than the Coruscant sun has set, _but I've_ never been force sensitive _until now!_ _How about_ until we figure out what caused _us to switch lives_, _you_ train _me_ and become _my secret Jedi mentor_?

_Overlooking her non-force agitation, Padmé curiously touches her former lightsaber using her delicate fingers. Curiously the Naboo Senator takes the sword off her former Jedi utility belt and practice swings nearly falling over due to her unfamiliar balance._

Padmé: I have _never_ lost my balance trying to swing before, this is outrageous!

_In a flashing moment of rage, Padmé very girly throws her former unignited lightsaber bouncing off the wall as she frustratingly looks up readjusting her long brunette hair._

Anakin: Please calm down Ani, our _situation_ is stressful but it's not good for the baby to be upset. Everything a mother does affects the baby.

_Frowning with Padmé's lips and squeezing her feminine fists, Padmé glares at Anakin in a way he never did with that body._

Anakin: _Oh dear, _where did _that_ look come from? I didn't know _my face_ could make a look _that_ dark.

Padmé: I have a _baby inside of me_ Padmé_! I'm_ not supposed to be the one with _this_ baby! _I'm_ supposed to be _your_ Jedi protector, but I'm now lost to the force.

_Placing a reassuring gloved hand on Padmé's shoulder, Anakin fakes confidence despite being afraid himself to the emotionally rattled Padmé._

Anakin: We'll figure this out Ani, if there's one person I know that can overcome _any _obstacle, it's you.

Padmé: It pains me, but a benefit of us _trading lives_ is if my visions of you dying during childbirth comes to be, I'd much rather die in your place. I _can't_ live without you.

_Unsure how much her hormones are affecting her, Padmé begins to cry as Anakin embraces her for support. _

Anakin: Don't say such things, we'll figure out why we're living each other's life, solve it and then with the baby, we'll be a happy family like we're meant to be!

_Wiping away her tears, Padmé stares at her hopeful spouse doubting his positivity._

Padmé: Hope won't save us Padmé, I saw a vision of you dying in childbirth, just as I had a premonition of my mother dying on Tatooine. I won't lose you too.

Anakin: Well maybe I will see a different vision? I mean I've never had one before, but then again I _couldn't_ before.

_Shutting his eyes to concentrate, Anakin feels too much of a connection to his surroundings at first, then focuses hard trying to see anything of their future fate._

_Moments pass as Anakin continues to attempt to have a vision of the force, meanwhile Padmé is in the kitchen eating a rare fruit due to an odd pregnant craving._

_Suddenly a quick, cloudy, confusing presence is felt, but not what is expected._

Anakin: _Wait_! I'm sensing someone! _Oh no_, I'm sensing a presence _very angry_ at you Ani.

Padmé: Likely there is countless in the galaxy _very angry_ at me Padmé, I'm closer than ever to end the Clone Wars.

Anakin: _No_, the _you_ they're angry at feels like a different you, a broken _you_.

_To be continued..._

_Thank you for the kind reviews (I'm okay with bad ones too) &amp; sorry for taking awhile. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too._


End file.
